wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NYCgleek/Wiki Channel Weebley: KC gets CeeLo, Kelly Opens Up and L
'CeeLo Green guest stars on a brand new "''Kitty Couture" and things get 'CRAZY!' Wiki Channel star and Wiki Records recording artist, Lisha Jane recently starred alongside pop and R&B sensation, CeeLo Green for an upcoming episode of her WC hit "Kitty Couture" and the two hit it off really well. We aready received new word that a single from the upcoming hour long special will be coming soon and involes Lisha singing one of CeeLo's classic, "Crazy" right? No pun intended. Now although the episode won't be airing until early May. We have a few behind the scenes photos and stories we are more than happy to share with you. For example, Lisha said she has actually met CeeLo before. What?! That's right, the 18 year old actress states "We actually met when I was younger. He's good friends with my dad, so when he found out I was doing a show he said he really wanted to guest star. I'd have to be crazy to turn him down right? (laughs)" Looks like Lisha's family has the hook up when it comes to celebrity stars. Jane has recently been in the studio working on her upcoming album. While the singer/actress hasn't released any new singles yet, she promises that new information and detail on the album will be coming very soon. Don't forget to catch new episodes of "Kitty Couture" every Saturday at 8/7c only on Wiki Channel''.'' ---- '''Kelly Lloyd is proud inside and "Out"! He's the guy dancing on set and singing in the shower and also super funny, all while telling you what you did wrong and can do better. The guy who knows just about everything broadway. Lloyd currently stars on the hit series, "Luke & Lauren" and many of you know him from "East Meets West" as well. But our sassy, and funny, tell it as it is, friend LLoyd has been a bit MIA recently (possibly working on new projects) and we wanted to catch up with him and all of the drama and social uproar caused after he "came out" via social media. We caught up with the star to get a quick insite on his life now and if anything has changed! Here's the in depth interview below: Us: Okay welcome, we are so happy to have you here? Kelly Lloyd: Thank you, I'm happy to be here. Us: ''' So how are you, what've you been up too? You have a lot going on we hear? '''KL: I've been fabulous, fabulous. In the news you may hear I have a lot going on but honestly I've just been up to the same things. Luke & Lauren wraps season two filming very soon and I'm really going to miss going there everyday. Some things I hear are happening with East Meets West so I'm looking forward to that if it happens but other than that, I'm just same old Smelly Kloyd. Us: You are too much (laughs) KL: (laughs) Us: Well we love your honesty. Which is another thing that we really love about you. You have gotten a lot of praise, back lash and we can't imagine what else from your photo you posted a while back. Now you posted with your partner? Can you tell us everything? Are you in a relationship, is this a joke, like what's going on? Because a lot of people are wondering? You've been real low key. KL: (laughs and takes a deep breath) This isn't a joke. I'm in a romantic relationship with a guy named Mikey. Us: So you are in a relationship... with a guy. KL: (smiles) yes. Us: Well congrats. We know that you're on Wiki Channel and you do have a lot of younger fans, and parents watching you. I understand that you've gotten a lot of backlash this month about it, both negative and really rude things, as well as some really positive and supportive things from your real fans. How do you deal with all of that? Because honestly it's a lot to deal with, you have to really have a tough skin? KL: Well yeah, it's been pretty rough and I have gotten some backlash from mostly parents, a lot from parents but most of my young fans aren't involved in the social media gossip so I think it's only really reached my tweens and teens. Part of my nature is being myself, standing my ground and not letting anyone shake that. I'm not a go with the crowd kind of person. If someone tells me that I'm wrong for chitting something but I think I was right, then okay, thanks for your opinion but it most likely won't change mine. That's probably why I'm so stubborn. (laughs) I don't really care what other people think about me 'cause they ain't me, I have actually thought things over and I know who I am. Us: And we loooove that about you Kelly :) It's important for you to be honest. We here are very happy for you. KL: Thank you (laughs) Us: Okay, now you're known for being sassy and very "tell it as it is" but your characters are much different right? Riley (your character on L&L) is a theater rat like yourself. But the two are so different, in terms of personality. In fact you talk deeper when your in his character. What's that like? Is it hard going from sporty, charismatic Riley to sassy and lovable Kelly? (laughs) KL: (laughs) Well no not at all. If anything it'd be hard to go from lovable Kelly to sporty Riley! (laughs) But no, it's not. I've played characters like this before. I played Flash in 'Spider Man: Turn off the Dark' on Broadway and you know him, he's the big bully so I know how to get tough and rough when I need to. And I also had the opportunity to guest star on Broadway in the show 'In the Heights' where I played Sonny and he's nothing like me. Riley isn't anything like Flash or Sonny but you know, if I can play Flash, I can definitely play Riley. (laughs) Us: So earlier you mentioned that you were in a relationship and as an out and proud gay male actor and we know you are a family guy. Did your family know? I'm assuming they've must have known before you posted the chit? But why did you feel now was the right time to announce it or was it just a random thing? Because from what we saw, you didn't really make it seem like it was a secret, you just posted a photo one day and the world that didn't know, just learned something new about you? (laughs) KL: (laughs) My mom kind of knew ever since I was 7 years old. I told her about what I was feeling when I was like, 13, and I felt pretty comfortable with it because there are already a lot of supportive people to that in the world of theater. When I told her she told me she already could tell, she was just waiting for me to tell her. Ever since it's been kind of normal to me. It was never a secret when I was on Broadway, I just never really had reason to tell anyone unless they asked. But because of Broadway, I never really had anytime for relationships so now that I'm working on TV, there's more time for it. I guess it's just much harder with the TV industry than it was in the theater. Concerning me announcing it, I knew me posting that picture would cause a lot of stir but I knew I had to say something sooner or later. When I first started working with Wiki Channel, I talked with the producers about it because they knew and they wanted to make sure a clean image of me would be kept. We came to an agreement about it and now here I am talking about it in an interview so I guess you can see how it went. Us: (laughs) yes and speaking of Luke & Lauren, tells us about the cast. Did they know already, were they shocked, was your relationship with them any different? I mean you and them all seem like a big family in fact you and Marcus are even called 'brothers' at times, what is that like? Did anything change? KL: No, they knew from the beginning. Before we started filming we spent a weekend in downtown Las Vegas and had a sleepover in a hotel. We learned everything about each other then. The cast is like a family now. Marcus is fabulous and is really like a brother to me. Shelly and Katy are my sistas. Us: So what can you tell us about your character this season? We heard rumors that you may possibly getting a love interest this season. What kind of girl do you think Riley would go for? KL: Riley is getting into a lot of stuff. The season is halfway through so you've seen a lot but Riley is defintiely trying to figure himself out this season and is questioning his interests in life. For Riley, I think he needs a girl who is sweet and nice but also a tell it like it is girl who will tell Riley the truth no matter what because that's what he needs. Us: Has playing Riley been a dream come true for you? I mean because these last 2 to 3 years you've kind of been on fire (laughs) so to speak. I mean, coming from Broadway to "Luke & Lauren" and doing a huge film like "East Meets West" how's the success going for you? KL: It's amazing, fantastic. All the success in my transition to TV is amazing and I appreciate all it's done for me. Honestly, Broadway was a really good foundation to keep me grounded. You can't really get too full of yourself because you're performing up to 8 shows a week so you have to stay on your guard to make sure you're doing your best for each performance. When your head gets too big, your performance falters and the directors and producers are always reminding the cast that everyone's replacable. So coming from that Broadway environment, I know how to stay modest. But just because I won't say it, don't forget that I'm flawless. (laughs) Just kidding. Us:(laughs) well we love you so much and congrats on all your success thank you so much Kelly :) we hope the best for you. KL: Thank you for having me, I think the Weebley is fabulous. You can catch Kelly as Riley on brand new episodes of "Luke & Lauren" every Friday at 8:30/7:30c only on Wiki Channel''.'' ---- Does "Luke & Lauren" has the Beat? Speaking of Kelly Lloyd? One of our favorite Wiki Sitcoms has been featuring some catchy songs on the show. Yep, you guessed it. We're talking, "Luke & Lauren" while the show is in it's sophomore run, we've heard both singing from both co-leads, Marcus McCloud (Luke) and Shelly Yanes (Lauren) and while the the cast (Katy and Kelly) can sing as well. We were wondering is their a future soundtrack on the show? And if so when can we hear it?! Now we haven't gotten official word of a soundtrack being on the way, but showrunner, NYCgleek teased that more music will be featured on the show. Gleek stated to the press "...you know we have a wonderful cast and they're like family. They all have wonderful voices, but it's not a musical show. So if we do feature more music in the future, which will try to do, it will be done in a both realistic way and way that doesn't make it seem to 'Wiki' but we are pushing to get more music on the show." WOW! Can't wait to see what's coming up. Yanes recently released a single through the show titled "You, Me and the Beat" which will be coming out very soon. You can catch "Luke & Lauren" every Friday at 8:30/7:30c only on Wiki Channel''.'' ---- Well that's all for now guys. Hope you enjoyed this Weeekly WEEBLEY and had a very happy New Years, we'll be back soon :) Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Channel Category:Wiki Channel Weebley Category:Weebley